


An Unexpected Journey

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, my friend wanted fluff :3, yuki's there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call from Yuki sends Kyo and Thoru in the wrong direction on their way back to the family compound, mostly because Kyo stopped paying attention to where they were after the first insult. After an hour of doing everything but heading in the right direction, a flat tire gives Kyo no choice to pull into a parking lot. Where Thoru tricks him into asking for directions in the adjacent shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larua Hancock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Larua+Hancock).



> Requested by and written for my wonderful friend, Laura.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it you turd. I finished this sucker before i finished my essay, which is way shorter.

Two years.

Two years since the curse was broken.

And Yuki still annoyed the Hell out of Kyo. 

Thoru sat awkwardly in the passenger seat as Kyo yelled insults to Yuki through the phone. 

Two years later and they still referred to each other as Cat and Rat, among other things.

"No! I said... shit, where are we?" He asked, looking around for road signs. Thoru shrugged and she heard Yuki give an exasperated sigh on the other end of the call.

"Please tell me you left Thoru at the apartment. I'd hate for her to be caught up in your stupidity." Yuki said while Kyo pulled over.

"SHUT UP! And what was I supposed to do? Leave her there alone?" Kyo asked. 

Thoru didn't hear much of the next part of the conversation because Kyo climbed out of the car and closed the door. But she did hear quite a bit of yelling. Which wasn't unusual for them. While Kyo was outside, she pulled a map out of the glove box and started trying to figure out where they were.

A few minutes later Kyo stepped back into the car. "I'm sorry, but you could have said that we weren't going the right way."

"I thought you were trying a new short cut." She replied meekly. 

Kyo sighed. “Of course you did. I was to busy with that damn Yuki.” he leaned over to look at the map, which was a convenient excuse to drape his arm around her shoulders. 

“We’re really lost.” Thoru said with a defeated sigh. Kyo shook his head. 

“I don’t know where we are on the map, but I remember a town not far back, so we just have to double back, find out the name of the town and figure out how to get back to the family compound from there.” Kyo straightened back up and turned the key in the ignition.

Once they were back on the road, Throu reached over and took Kyo’s free hand, which was dangling off the arm rest. He smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry I let us get lost.”

Throu smiled brightly back. “It’s fine. It just means we get more time together before we get there.” she replied. 

“That’s true. Momiji will probably drag you away the moment we walk through the door. Or Kisa will pull you away with her big eyes.”

Thoru giggled. “What is this all about? You just said that there was a party, but you didn’t say what for.”

“It’s just because.” Kyo said, she didn’t notice that he shifted nervously and glanced at the glove box. “Oh, where you’d get the map? I don’t remember sticking one in the seat.”

“The glove box.” She said lightly. Kyo nodded and continued driving.

Something like an hour later, they still had not found the main road and the village that Kyo thought they had driven through didn’t seem to exist. Finally, they found the road they were supposed to be on, and Kyo zipped onto it.

“Finally! Back on track!” Thoru raised her fists victoriously, and rapped them hard on the roof. “Ow...” she whimpered, rubbing her knuckles. Kyo snorted. 

“You haven’t changed one bit.” 

“Yes I have.” 

“No, you haven’t. Not in the five years that I've known you.” Kyo said through a laugh.

“I’ve gotten stronger since we graduated!” Thoru said, smacking her hand down hard on her seat, convinced she had gained a victory.

“But you’re still as clumsy as you were when we graduated.” He countered.

Kyo- 1  
Thoru- 0

“Uh...” Kyo looked over and smiled as she grappled about for another point. 

“I’m not complaining. I still love every single thing about you.” 

She nearly jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around his neck. “I love you too!” she cried. Horns honked as Kyo swerved, trying to adjust to her sudden weight on his shoulders.

“Okay, okay. Please try to not get us killed!” he laughed as she showered him with kisses. “Chill, I need to drive.” 

Not two seconds later a loud crack sounded from the back and the car started to wobble. 

Kyo checked the side view mirror.

“Shit, we’ve got a flat.” he started looking around for somewhere to pull over and change the tire. 

“I’m sorry!” Thoru cried. “It’s my fault!” Kyo shook his head and steered towards the parking lot of a little shop.

“No, if i hadn’t gotten distracted earlier we wouldn’t have driven this way. It’s my fault.” he parked diagonally across two spaces so that he had room to move around. They both got out, because Thoru insisted on helping because she thought that it was her fault and wanted to make it up.

All she got to to was stand near Kyo, holding the spare tire, and space out while Kyo did all the work.

She started thinking about all of her friends still in Tokyo that she hadn’t seen since she’d left with Kyo after graduation. She didn’t know how long it had been since they’d gotten out, but at some point afterward Kyo flicked her forehead to get her attention.

“Wha-?” she asked, her mind focussing back on the now.

And old woman stood in front of them. 

“Hello dear, are you both alright?” Thoru nodded while Kyo answered her with a yes. “Well, come on in and I’ll have some nice cold water for you both when you’re done in the heat.” They thanked her and she went back inside. 

“That’s nice of her.” Thoru said dreamily as the door closed. Kyo nodded and got back to work. A few minutes later he was done and they went inside the shop. 

An action Kyo instantly regretted. 

The entire shop was painted pink, and cats were wandering among the shelves. “Let’s get back in the car...” He tried to say, but thoru had already darted after a little bowl painted with little orange cats. 

“Oh, look! It’s so cute!” She gushed. Kyo sighed and walked over to where she was standing. 

“If you like it I’ll get it for you.” she shook her head violently, then stumbled because she’d made herself a tad dizzy.

“No, I can-” but Kyo had already picked it up off the shelf and walked toward the counter. She darted after him and looked around the shelves. “This is such a cute store!” 

Kyo shrugged. “It’s too pink. And it reminds me of Ayame’s dress shop.” thoru giggled. 

The old lady that had greeted them outside sat on the other side of the counter, forming oniguri.

“Oh! Did you fix everything alright?” she asked as she stood to fetch two water bottles. “No troubles? Oh! And I see the young lady found something she liked. So nice to see that young ladies still enjoy the little things.” 

She took the bowl from Kyo and thrust the two bottles into his hand, and rang up the bowl. “Could I interest you in some oniguri? I started making them not long ago! I have quite a few flavors!” 

“Yes please!” Thoru said excitedly. Kyo rolled his eyes and handed the lady her money.

She sent them out the door with seven oniguri for each of them, as well as directions on how to get headed in the right direction. 

“She was way to cheerful.” Kyo grunted as they got back in the car.

“I liked her.” Thoru said cheerfully. Kyo took a bite of one of his rice balls while he prepared a comment he never got to say because he had to roll down th window and spit out his mouthful of food.

“Leeks, why leeks?” he muttered, handing the remainder to Thoru, who was trying not to double over with a fit of giggles.

 

Three hours later they arrived at the old Sohma house where they’d stayed during high school. 

“We don’t have to be back there immediately, but don’t take to long.” Kyo said. Thoru grabbed her duffel bag out of the back and headed inside. Kyo pretended to go through his bag until he was sure she couldn’t see him. He opened the glove box and dug to the bottom of the mess and pulled out a small ring box that he tucked into his pocket. Thankfully the most recent map was still at the top of the growing stack of junk, so she didn’t find her ring.

The reason she thought it was just a party, was because it was, hopefully, going to be their engagement celebration.


End file.
